Medli's Medley
by Jasper Gants
Summary: He had always been a man of little words.  Based post-Wind Waker. R&R if possible.
1. Turning a New Deku Leaf

He had always been a man of little words. Even though the entire expanse of the Great Sea knew the story of his life, the legend he was a part of, his heroic acts, no one really spoke to him. People didn't talk to him out of sheer awe, because it was hard to be in his presence and speak to someone who had accomplished so much at a young age. It was astounding for all and intimidating for most. But the truth was—despite everything—that he was shy. He was awkward, like any other teenager.

It had been six years since Ganon had drowned into the sea to join the ancient Hyrule Kingdom. Many events had occurred since then, and Link was not the same boy he used to be. He wasn't even a boy anymore, he was a man who was living on his own. After Ganon's fall, he had returned to his home island, Outset. He stayed with his grandmother and sister, Aryll, for a few weeks, but after being so adjusted to traveling and sailing, he had to explore more. He was itching to go to sea. Although he loved his family very much, things were different. His adventure had changed him. So with promises of many letters, he left the island to discover what else lay out there. He spent years investigating island after island, until he knew every inch of the Great Sea. He knew all the island's secrets. He had chased every myth that had been passed down through generations, including the Ghost Ship, which he was lucky enough to be the first survivor to explore inside. He had collected every BluChuChu. He had even watered every withering Deku tree.

Years later, he was finished exploring. He wanted to settle down and make a humble life for himself, one not so dependent on the wind (although he could change it, if he so desired). He wanted to be like everyone else: normal.

Currently, he was at the Private Oasis, a small isle that he had bartered with Mrs. Marie for twenty Joy Pendants. After he had left his childhood home in Outset, he dumped what little items he owned but didn't need for daily life onto the island. Whenever he needed a place to sleep, he stayed there, but it wasn't a home. It was lonely and desolate. He wanted to live somewhere else, somewhere with life and energy.

_Perhaps someone would be interested in renting it,_ he considered. He didn't have any form of income aside from blowing up rocks and slicing grass for rupees. It was petty cash, enough to get by. He was good with his money, he hadn't been raised in wealth and learned to save his money from his grandmother. But if he could rent out the Oasis, he could make money that way without having to do much at all.

While pondering over that possibility, he began to pack. He had a plan. It wasn't entirely developed, but a plan nonetheless. He packed up his few precious items: mostly weaponry, spoils, bait, maps, sword-sharpening stones, extra tunics (after he received his first pair on his 12th birthday, he never wore anything else), and a few rations and perishable goods. He heaved the bags over his shoulder and dropped them off on the wraparound porch outside. He took one last look around the Oasis house and, although it could use a little sweep, was satisfied enough to lock it up and go.

It was early morning, and as he walked over to the dock with his bags in hand he looked out towards the sea. It was a fine day for travel: he could tell by the wind against his face. As the Hero of Wind, he had a bond with it, a connection so great, that he understood it. It was magical, this link, and even six years after developing this attachment with the wind, he still was amazed every day.

He put his bags in his boat. It was a small boat, similar to the King of Red Lion's shape and size. It did not guide him verbally, or make small talk, which he missed, and it was not red, which he didn't miss so much. It was plain, wooden, sturdy, and got the job done. It was a little wider, so he could have a passenger fit comfortably in it, although he couldn't remember the last time someone rode with him. He put his bags in a compartment underneath the seat and locked it. He was distrustful of most sailors, as the majority of them were pirates. Thus, he took the precaution of locking his things. He got into the boat, untied it from the dock, and set off northwest. The wind was already blowing the direction he was headed, and did not need to use his baton.

His journey took about two hours. He passed the time by practicing shooting. He had developed a game for times when he would be sailing for great lengths. He would shoot arrows in the water towards fish. It helped improve his aim and composure, and it was incredibly difficult when the boat was moving at a quick and steady pace. It was a challenge, and Link loved a tough challenge. Although it may seem cruel, shooting arrows at helpless fish, but he had to eat and he got sick of bread rolls and crackers, which is what his diet usually consisted of. Besides, he usually ended up just wasting a bunch of arrows and barely catching any fish. However, he liked these long sailing trips. It gave him a lot of time to relax and think. It was therapeutic. Only if he was in a rush would he used the Ballad of Gales, because even though the transportation was quick it gave him a headache and got him completely soaked every time.

He thought a lot about the past. All the people he had met along the way, especially Tetra, Medli, and Makar. As far as Tetra—who refused to be called Zelda, although it was her birth name—he saw her occasionally at sea. They wrote letters to each other often and talked about where they were sailing to next. She was his best friend. She was engaged to Gonzo, a burly pirate who was second-in-command of her ship. He seemed like a reasonable guy to marry, Link didn't know him that well. All of the memories he had of Gonzo were from five or six years ago. Their wedding was scheduled for next month, and Link would be there.

Makar continued to play music. As a sage, he would forever guard the Wind Temple, in place of Fado. Link visits him on occasion and listens to him play beautiful sounds. Despite Makar's wisdom, Link always thinks of Makar as a little brother.

Medli he hasn't seen, not once. Link thinks of her often, almost too often. He knows she must be guarding the Earth Temple, in place of the previous sage, a Zora. After all the confusion post-battle of Ganondorf, Link went off the radar for a while and stayed with his family. He hadn't heard from her, and figured that she didn't want to hear from him. Sometimes he hears the strum of her harp, and his eyes snap up and look around, but it's all subconscious. Their paths crossed for purposes of the greater good, and now that Ganondorf has been defeated, there wasn't a reasonable excuse for them to speak. A year after Ganon's death, he gave up hope on hearing from her. He knew she could find him if she so desired, she comes from a race that delivers mail.

The sudden sight of Windfall Island coming into view broke his thoughts. Of all the places he had ever visited, Windfall was his favorite. Despite his withdrawn personality, he loved all the people Windfall had. There was culture and movement and at any time of day there were people bustling about. It was one of the few islands aside from his own homeland that had children, rather than only elders who still lived in the legend of Hyrule. Windfall had people of art, science, and determination. And hopefully, if Link's plan succeeds, he would be able to find a place to call his own here.


	2. The Old Bomb House

**Authors Note: Hello all, I'm a long-time reader, first time poster. Feel free to review and critique. I'm new to this so any sort of helpful criticism is great. Thank you!**

Link docked onto Windfall Island around noon. A sailor whose name he couldn't recall called out to him.

"Oy," the sailor said, "Good tah see ya in these parts, Link."

Link nodded and smiled, his signature response.

He considered carefully who he should report to for realty purposes. He scoured the island looking for somewhere open and available. Everything seemed to be booked. He began to feel disheartened, but not for long. He walked into Mrs. Marie's School of Joy and was welcomed by a squeal of delight.

"Link! My darling! How are you? It's been so long! Look at how much you've grown! How is the Private Oasis? It's paradise, isn't it? Oh, it's so great to see you!"

Link smiled widely at the lady with bright pink hair, "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Marie."

"What brings you over to our little ol' island, Link?" Mrs. Marie hadn't changed a bit. She had the same wild hair-do and pink lipstick. Link was sure she was still the talk of the town.

"I'm looking for a place to live."

"Really? Wonderful!" Mrs. Marie suddenly furrowed her eyebrows, "is something wrong with the Oasis?"

Link was hasty to respond, as not to offend the friendly woman, "No, no, of course not. It's just that…it gave me a lot of time to think, but now I'd like to live somewhere more…populated."

"Oh, dear, I understand. I loved staying there but sometimes I'd just get so bored."

Link internally sighed in relief. "Do you know who I should contact to discuss living arrangements?"

"Sure thing, you're going to want to talk to Anton. You know him, right? He's married to Linda, the girl with blue hair. I heard some rumor a while back that you set them up…oh well. Anyway, he manages all of Windfall's property, so he's the man to find."

"Okay. Thank you again."

"Anytime sweetie, you know I love to spread joy! Best of luck!"

Link smiled again, turned, and walked out of the classroom. Now to find Anton…five years ago, he was always found walking all of Windfall at almost any time. And thus, Link set off in search of the man. After circling the island a couple times, Link started to check inside buildings, and eventually found him in the Café/Bar (café during the day, bar at night) sitting with Linda. He was in his typical horizontally striped t-shirt, looking the same as always, if not a few years older. Link walked to their corner table by the window and waved at them both.

"Hey Link," said Anton, "Long time no see!"

"Hi Link," Linda said, smiling, "How are things?"

Anton gestured to an empty chair at the table, and Link sat down quietly.

"Hello there, it's good to see you both. I hope you're doing well. Mrs. Marie said you two are married, congratulations." Link paused, "But I must cut to the chase…I'm looking for somewhere to live, and I heard you are the property manager of Windfall Island. I don't need anything fancy…just a room and kitchen and I'll do just fine. I can't afford a lot, I don't have a job, but I plan to get one during my stay here."

Anton and Linda were silent for a minute, and Link felt his hopes diminish, and then Anton spoke up, "Actually…you may be in luck, Link. We haven't had anything open in a while, but just recently the bomb shop closed down, you know, the one on the corner of the island? It's completely bare, unfurnished, but it has a small kitchen in the back corner and it's got a lot of potential. It's on the corner of the island so you won't hear the town noise at night and you'll have a great view of the ocean. Plus, there's a balcony on top, where the bomb shop sign used to be. It needs work, but I think it's in your price range."

"How much?" Link questioned. It sounded out of his price range.

"Well…I own it. I rented it out to the bomb shop owner, but I'd be glad give you the deed. Consider it a gift for giving me the courage to finally speak to my soul mate," Anton nudged Linda, and Linda blushed and grinned, "You've made me a happy man, and you deserve it. You're famous around here, anyway! I can't be charging rent from the hero who saved our land, can I?"

Link chuckled, and nodded. He missed these two, and was glad they were still on such good terms. He felt that this was a very good sign for the rest of his stay in Windfall.

Link spent the better half of the night sitting in the nook with the couple. Now that Link was older, Anton insisted on buying him mead the entire night. Link-who wasn't exposed to alcohol before-felt dizzy and light-headed after two. He became giddy, and opened up more than he usually would. As the bar was beginning to close, Anton and Linda walked him to the old bomb shop, now his new home, and gave him a key, deed, and a farewell handshake. Link walked inside, lit lanterns, and explored every inch of the place. Anton was right: it had nothing. There were some worn-down shelves that bombs were probably displayed on and a counter the shopkeeper stood behind. For a one-story, it had a very tall ceiling. Link looked around and considered his options…he could build a loft or a second story. He was good with his hands and knew the basics of construction. As all these ideas began to pour into his mind, he got very excited. The buzz helped, too, of course. He ran quickly out to his boat which was still tied up at the dock, and pulled his bags out of the compartment, ran back to the house and put his stuff down right inside the door. He rummaged underneath the counter in the center of the room and found some rags and buckets. He poured some water from his canteen into the bucket and used the rags to wipe down the shelves and scrub the floors. He opened up his bags and began putting some of his trinkets and such on the shelves. He was a minimalist; he didn't save a lot of stuff. He tried to keep what was necessary, but there were some items that were dear to his heart. The first item he put on the shelf was a rudimentary harp that Medli had made for him. It was wooden and unpolished, but it was perfect. Link had never learned to play, but Medli promised him that she would teach him. Placing the harp on the shelf brought back a string of memories: raiding temples, working together to overcome evil, looking for answers together. He recalled setting up camp in the Earth Temple, exhausted to a point neither could not travel any farther, laying next to each other in roll out mats and thin, light-weight, travel-oriented blankets.

Link sighed and grabbed some more items from his bags and began to unpack.


	3. Delivery to Dragon Roost

He had been living on Windfall Island for a few weeks now, and he absolutely loved it. He got a part-time job delivering items to different places on the island and sometimes to other islands. It was an easy job, and it gave him an excuse to use that messenger bag he received so long ago. He also was receiving a generous income from renting out the Private Oasis to vacationers. Honestly, he made more than enough money from renting out the island, but he kept the delivering job so he had something to do each day.

Link had just awoken in his new loft. He had worked day and night to build it, and with the help of neighboring sailors and working men, he got it up in two weeks. He also built some cabinets from the wood of that counter. Since it was his home now, he didn't really need a shop counter in the center of what should be his living room. Now the living room had bits and pieces of furniture that he had bid on and won at the night auctions. It was still kind of bare and it needed a paint job, but it was his, and that made him swell with pride.

He rolled out of the bed and opened up a grand chest that sat at the foot of the bed. He pulled out his clothes for the day, which consisted of an emerald green tunic and khaki leggings. He put them on slowly, enjoying the stillness of morning. He threw on his boots and walked towards a mirror near the door to the balcony. He stood in front of the mirror and faced himself. His hair, blond and messy, looked overgrown. It hung raggedly by his ears. He studied his face, his dark eyebrows and pointed nose, his thin lips that didn't move as often as everyone else's. His blue eyes light and watery. Next he looked at his torso. He was strong and lean, not bulky or thick like most sailors found in the Great Sea. His legs were toned and there was visible muscle up and down his thighs and calves.

This had become a habit. Every morning after dressing Link would approach the mirror and stare at himself, almost as if he was giving himself a grade. It wasn't out of vanity. He did this because he felt that if he looked at himself long enough in the mirror, he would know who he was. Sometimes he felt like this shell, a body and brain but empty otherwise. He suddenly ran his hand through his hair and walked out onto the balcony. It was a wraparound balcony, so he could face any part of the island from it, and it was his favorite part of living in the old bomb shop. He liked watching the sun go up and down, he enjoyed being able to step out at any moment and see the moon from a better angle that ever before. He looked forward to just sitting outside on the balcony and seeing the sea and feeling the wind caress his body. And this morning, just like most mornings, Link watched the sun creep up from the East. He blinked a couple times and then walked back into the loft.

He climbed down the loft ladder and stretched while walking to the wash bin in the back in the kitchen. He splashed his face with cool water and rubbed the remaining water into his blond hair. He made himself some hot cereal for breakfast and ate quickly. After he finished, Link put his green cap that hung on a rung by the door on his head, and walked outside into the morning sunlight. Today was going to be a good day. It was a cool, breezy day. It was his last day delivering before he left for Tetra's wedding. It's hard to believe, Tetra getting married…she was older than him, but not by much. And this was a reasonable age to marry, if not sooner, but it seemed as if Tetra wouldn't be the type of person to settle down. She is a pirate, after all. A pirate before a princess, at least. He walked into the Pictograph Shoppe to take care of his shipments for the day.

"Good morning, Lorenzo,"

"Ah, good morning…you're always so punctual to our business arrangements. That's admirable." Lorenzo began, "But onward to work! I have a large delivery today, to a different island, if you are able to travel." Link nodded and Lorenzo continued, "Fantastic. Usually with deliveries to other islands, I use the Rito system, but since these items are heavy, I'd rather them be shipped via boat rather than flown by a Rito. The recipient of the package is Komali, the Prince of Dragon Roost. He ordered some very fragile cameras, so I'll need you to be very careful with the cargo."

Link nodded, appearing calm and collected in front of Master Photographer Lorenzo, but inside he was frantic. He hadn't been to Dragon Roost Island since…well, since he last saw Medli! He didn't know what to think. He was excited and anxious and nervous all at the same time.

"…and here is all the postage…it needs to be there before sunset, can you make sure of that?"

Link nodded, just getting the last end of his list of instructions. He hoped he hadn't missed anything pertinent.

Thirty minutes later, his boat was loaded with pictograph boxes and he was untying his boat from the public dock. He pulled his baton out and played his directional song, put his sail up, and pulled out of the shallow water. Dragon Roost Island was actually a very close island, and Link had no concerns of getting there before sundown, but for the half hour he was in the boat he played through his mind what he would do when he saw her. _If_ he even saw her. She may not even live there anymore. He had no idea what to expect. Last time he saw her she was an apprentice working her way towards being an attendant and was only twelve years old. Only the Goddesses could know what she's doing now.

His mind was still racing as he pulled up to the island. For an island whose dwellers had wings, there was no dock here. The inhabitants just didn't need docks, they flew to landing strips near entrances to the buildings rather than take the boating route. He got out of the boat and into the knee-deep water and pulled the front tip of the boat onto the sandy coast. He pulled it up far enough to where the boat wouldn't get washed into sea. He carefully unloaded all of his cargo, and with steady hands, climbed the teetering mountain to the entrance.

**Author's Note: Hi! Please rate & review if you have time. I've had a lot of hits but no reviews yet and I'd like to know what people think of it thus far! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Reunion

As he entered into the mountainside of Dragon Roost Island, Link heard his name called. He slowly set all the fragile packages down and turned in the direction he heard his name. Quill was flying towards him and landed delicately in front of the boxes.

"It's been a long time, Hero."

Link nodded, not knowing quite what to say.

"What brings you here today?" Quill asked. Link couldn't read his expression.

"I'm delivering these packages for Prince Komali. They're from Windfall. Where should I take them?"

"Oh, the Prince's assistant will take them for you, I'll call him." Quill preceeded to sing a bird call out, a whistle that only Rito can understand. Soon after, a Rito fledgling quickly walked over and started taking the boxes upstairs.

For the next twenty minutes, Quill and Link talked about what had happened to one another in the past few years. Link had learned that Komali was getting ready to take over the throne and become Chieftain in his father's place. His father's health had dwindled and his wings were becoming thin and weak. Komali had grown and become very strong and courageous. After his upcoming ceremony turning the Chieftain position over to him, an arranged marriage will take place.

Eventually, Medli was mentioned. According to Quill, she was working hard as an attendant for the Sky Spirit, Valoo. She's now much more confident in her position and her and Prince Komali are very close. As the Sage of Earth, she visits the temple most days via flight, but since she wanted to continue her job as an attendant, she was able to do so.

"You should go visit her," Quill suggested, "I'm sure she misses you. As an attendant, she has a room here in the main hall. She's upstairs in first room on your left. She should be here now, as it's about her time for lunch."

Link cocked his head to the right and considered it, "I think I will," he said. After exchanging farewells, Quill left. Before Link could get himself worked up about seeing Medli, he walked straight up the stairs and into her room.

Immediately, they both made eye contact. Medli looked beautiful. Her pale, creamy skin glowed. Her red eyes looked soft and inviting, a smile just visible right under her golden beak. Her hair was in its usual style: pulled back in an band. Her harp hung across her back like always.

"Link!" She cried, "It's been so long!" She ran up to him and hesitated, contemplating whether she was supposed to hug him or not. Link, overwhelmed by her closeness, reached out and pulled her closer, wrapping her up into his arms and hugging her. She smelled sweet and floral. Her skin felt so soft, softer than he imagined it. After a moment he let go, and she looked up at him.

"You never wrote me," she said, accusingly.

"You never asked," Link countered.

"Yes, but I thought you would. I thought we were friends." Medli cast her eyes downward.

"Of course we were. I mean, are! You never wrote me either, so we're both to blame."

Medli looked back up and nodded, agreeing. As they looked at each other, Medli took in Link's changes. Older, obviously, and much stronger. When she last saw him he was just a kid like her, he was thin and lanky. Now he truly fit the "hero" look. He didn't appear as naïve as he was before, either. He looked as if he had experienced more in these past years than she would her entire life.

Medli had to ask, she was so curious, "So…what have you been doing all this time?"

"Well," Link began, "traveling mostly. I visited every island in the Great Sea." Medli's eyes widened, but Link continued, "I stayed with my family for part of the time. Then a few weeks ago I sailed to Outset Island and started living there. I deliver cargo and goods. That's why I'm here today, I had an order."

Medli was disappointed to hear that he was only seeing her because he was sent to her island, but the feeling passed as quickly as it came.

"Wow. I can't imagine sailing to every island in the Great Sea! I've only flown to maybe three or four. I'm not even sure how many islands are out there."

Link smiled, "There are so many, each unique to one another. I think you'd really like to see some of them one day."

"I certainly would," Medli responded quickly, "that would be so fantastic."

"Maybe some day we could go," Link suggested shyly. This is the most he talked to anyone in years, he realized. Medli just had this effect on him, where he felt carefree and opened up. He didn't feel scrutinized or uncomfortable. It felt great to finally be able to talk to someone like this, just have a normal conversation. Not strained, not awkward. Easy. Right.

Suddenly, Link had an idea.

"What are you doing in three day's time?"

"Attending to the Great Valoo til dusk. Why do you ask?"

"Tetra is getting married on that day. Come with me to the wedding. It's on an island about 35 leagues away. It begins at sundown, do you think we'd be able to leave the island earlier?"

Medli thought about this for a few moments. On one hand, she had her duties. She was a loyal attendant and very hardworking. She didn't know how much of a risk this would be. On the other hand, she had never been to a pirate wedding. She had no idea that pirates even married.

"I'd have to speak with the Great Valoo first. He must grant me permission. But if he does so, I accept your invitation."

Link's heart beat wildly. He told Medli he must return to finish his work for the day, but to send him a letter after she had spoken with her superior. Medli assured she would do so.

As Link walked back to his boat, he was joyous. Seeing Medli again just reaffirmed his feelings for her. She was so attractive, her personality and demeanor. Her beauty was truly inside and out, she was so good-hearted. He was hopeful that the Great Valoo would allow her the freedom.

Meanwhile, Medli was flying up to the Great Valoo's post atop Dragon Roost mountain. She spoke in the ancient language, Hyrulian, which she was now (thankfully) fluent in. She laid out her request simply and waited for his Greatness to decide. He could see the anticipation on her face. He could sense the excitedness she felt. He knew this behavior well. He, too, had felt it once, very long ago when this world was not made up of islands and the Rito did not have wings. After many minutes of silence, he granted her permission.

Ten minutes later, Medli was scrawling out a letter to Link on her stationary and sealing it with hot wax.

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! I really appreciate it. I hate to be one of those posters who is always badgering readers to rate and review, but it's very helpful to me. So I'll try not to beg of you, but if you don't mind I would love your opinion. Also, I'd like to state in case anyone thinks otherwise: I do not own Legend of Zelda, I am only a purchaser of the games.**


	5. Island to Island

Link was enjoying his day off. He had walked around the island, sat on the beach, threw some jars around until he found rupees, pretty much did anything to waste time. He hadn't heard from Medli yet, but he wasn't too concerned. He knew she would write him back. As he was sitting at the table on the first floor of his home eating lunch, he was thinking about what sort of wedding present he could give to Tetra and Gonzo. What would be something memorable and meaningful? He wasn't sure. He ran his hands through his already scruffy hair and walked out onto his front porch to survey the island. As he stepped out the first thing that caught his eye was his bright red mailbox bouncing from right and left as if it was dancing. He pulled the lever down and discovered two letters. One from Tetra, one from Medli. First he opened Tetra's:

"Dear Link,

I hope I find you in good health. My wedding is the day after tomorrow! Imagine that. I am so thrilled. I never expected to be so excited about these sort of things, but I must admit, I have been anticipating it ever since Gonzo gave me that beautiful pearl and asked me to marry him.

As for the ceremony: you know where we're meeting, right? Sundown at the place known for secret marriages. If you can't find it, use the pirate's stone and I'll tell you through that. The location is not allowed to be written on parchment. It is an old superstition that can cause bad luck on one's marriage!

Well, I will be seeing you soon!

Tetra"

After reading Tetra's, he folded it up neatly and opened Medli's letter:

"Link,

I have spoken with the Great Valoo, and he had granted me a vacation! I have been given the next three days off. This is unheard of in the history of all Sky Spirit attendants, and it is a great honor for him to allow this of me. Of course, I will still visit my temple, as I cannot go more than a few days without being drawn back to it, but it will be nice to have some time for myself. My vacation begins tomorrow, and if you are so inclined, we can go searching for a wedding present, as I have not gotten one for Tetra yet. I am looking forward to this, thank you for inviting me.

Sincerely,

Medli."

The following morning he got up as the sun was rising. He dressed, ate, and packed his wedding gift to Tetra and a change of clothes as well as nightclothes for the wedding. He was just going to wear his normal green tunic to the wedding, as he didn't own anything nicer. The change of clothes was because the wedding was supposed to be an overnight affair, as most pirate weddings are. Or so he had heard. He had never been to any wedding, let alone a pirate wedding. He didn't know too much about them, but what he did know was that there was a lot of rum, mead, dancing, and singing involved: all things he wasn't looking forward to. Alcohol blurs your senses and as a swordsman, it was something that made him uncomfortable: the idea that his judgment wasn't as sharp. As far as dancing and singing…it just wasn't his forte.

By midday, when the sun was at its highest point in the sky, Link was arriving at Dragon Roost. He pulled his boat up on the shore, anchored it and walked up the mountain quickly. He walked inside the main hall straight up towards Medli's room. He knocked and then entered. Prince Komali and Medli turned his way and both smiled. Komali made his way towards him and gave him a hearty slap on the back and said jovially, "Link, hello! Welcome!"

Link smiled in return and graciously bowed, as he was in the Prince's presence.

"Do not bow for me Link, I am not your superior! You are the reason I have my wings. Without you I would still be terrified of receiving my scale."

Medli spoke suddenly, her soft voice barely audible, "I told the Prince of our upcoming journey and he insisted to seeing us off."

"It is true," Komali chimed in, "I wanted to see if you were still wearing those strange out-of-date clothes…which I see you are." Komali laughed kindly, and then his eyebrows furrowed. "However, on a much more serious note, I'd like to speak to you privately before you depart with Miss Medli."

Komali stretched his winged arm out towards the outside hallway and Link looked to Medli. She looked somewhat confused but smiled shyly nonetheless and Link stepped outside of her room. Komali followed and led the way towards his chambers. Although many years had passed, Komali still lived in the room with the long hallway on the first floor. He opened the door and let Link inside before shutting it tightly.

"There are serious matters in which I can only confide to you, swordsman Link."

"What is the matter?" Link questioned, genuinely concerned.

"I would like to wait until you return from your journey. It is neither desperate nor urgent, but it is important. It has to do with my upcoming crowning. As my confidant, I trust that we can speak of these matters candidly when you return?" He judged Link's expression, "do not worry, my wingless friend, no one is in danger. I just need your wisdom and guidance."

Link nodded, "I will help any way I can."

"I appreciate that," Komali responded, his face breaking away from his serious composure, "I hope you and Medli have a wonderful time! Be careful with her, she's a tad naïve. For a sage she hasn't had all that much exposure."

"I certainly will," Link replied, "No harm will come to her, I assure you."

"You don't have to convince me, I would trust her with you more than anyone on this island, aside from the Great Valoo!" Komali grinned and put his hand on his shoulder, "It is so good to see your face, Link, I hope I get to see more of you in the future."

And with that, Prince Komali opened his door and escorted Link back up to Medli's room. He bid his farewell and then Medli and Link were alone. There was a moment of silence where Link looked around her room and observed. The first thing he noticed was the cloth rucksack by the door, which he assumed to be her clothing for the next few days. He then noticed the painting above her bed (which was neatly made, as he had expected it to be). The painting was a portrait, a lush green field with flowers of gold, blue, and purple in small patches across the grass. There was a Rito woman standing in the center of the field. She appeared to be a little older than Medli and with brown hair that flowed to her mid-torso. Her eyes—Red like Medli's—were staring off into the distance with a look of intense longing. Her hands were over her heart and her wings were outstretched although she did not appear to be in any form of motion. In the corner of the painting, in the opposite direction the Rito woman's eyes were searching, you could see a dozen or so Golden Feathers falling from the sky in her direction, as if the wind was pushing the feathers towards her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Medli asked. Link didn't say anything. He was too transfixed. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He had seen these Golden Feather before, he collected them during his journeys. It was rumored that Rito woman loved them. It was the kind of gift a Rito boy would give a Rito girl he was courting.

Link finally looked away, and started to ask about the painting, but Medli spoke first, "Ready to go? I have all of my things packed and I must get a wedding gift before tomorrow."

He nodded and grabbed her bag for her, "My boat is down by the north shore, let's go. Where would you like to get a wedding gift from?"

She paused, "Well, I know you just came from Windfall, but that's the island with all the stores. Otherwise there is just Beedle's shop, and his goods are limited and mostly bait. Would it be alright to go back? I don't know of any other islands that have such a large village."

"Of course," Link replied, "I was going to suggest it anyway."

"And I can see your home," Medli said brightly, "I can't imagine what all the girls will say if I tell them I saw the Hero's house!"

Link blushed and quickly started walking down the island to avoid her gaze.

Once reaching his small ship, he pulled her bag into the boat and locked it in his compartment underneath the seat bench. He grabbed her hand and helped her into the boat. In this moment, he noticed how small her hand was. It seemed too fragile in his grasp. While she was sitting in the boat, he pushed it out to sea and jumped on with the momentum of the push. The boat rocked and Medli squealed.

"I thought we were going to tip over!" She exclaimed, and then started giggling. Link laughed, too, and set his sail up for travel. He quickly played the Wind's Requeim and chose his direction, and they began moving. He watched Medli closely out of the corner of his eye to see how she reacted to the boat. She seemed relatively relaxed, and leaned over a bit and looked in the water. She stuck her finger in and then pulled it back out quickly, surprised by its cool temperature.

Medli looked at Link and said, "So what kind of gift should I get? I don't know Tetra too well…"

Link shrugged, "Anything. I don't think she's really expecting anything. I didn't tell her I was bringing a guest, so I'm sure anything she gets will be a pleasant surprise, no matter what it is."

Medli nodded, visibly deep in thought, presumably deciding on what sort of gift she ought to get a pirate couple.

Link continued to watch her, entranced by her movements. He studied the way she furrowed her brows while she was focusing. She was so puzzling to him, and yet he felt like he truly understood her. Link leaned back and rested his head along the front of the boat. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds travel slowly. He felt the wind brush his hair up and over the top of his pointed green hat. It tickled.

Meanwhile, Medli stared down at her yellow slippers. They were the most impractical shoes, but all Rito wore them. Her toes were pointed inward and she noticed some dirt on the tip of her right shoe.

Link broke the silence.

"Medli?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay with Prince Komali?"

Medli sighed deeply, forming the words in her head. "The Prince has grown. He's a lot different then before. He is very social and well-liked. He will be a strong leader. He will have as much respect as the Cheiftain does. However…" Medli looked visibly nerved, "I don't think he wants to take the position."

Link sat silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know all of the details. Prince Komali does not speak to me about these matters. I know part of the reason is that he likes a delivery Rito, which his father does not approve of. Komali is supposed to be betrothed to someone of royal blood. There are other matters he is upset over, but he does not confide such things to me. It's quite…complicated."

Link mulled over this information and pushed his hand through his hair.

Suddenly, Medli was looking past him. Link turned around and realized they were quickly approaching Windfall. Although it was visible, they still had about ten or fifteen minutes left on the boat. Link let the subject of Komali drop, and began speaking more about Tetra's wedding present and what kind of gifts she would like. By the time they pulled closer too the island, Medli was beginning to look a tad seasick. Link maneuvered up to the public dock, and stepped out of the boat to tie it up. Medli stood up on shaky knees, and Link reached for her hand to help her step up and out of the boat.

"Thank you," she said, grateful for the balanced hand in hers, "I'm not used to this form of travel."

They both made eye contact and smiled, Link thinking back to all of those times where he held onto Medli and she flew him short distances. How silly he felt. His stomach dropped every time. Sailing seemed far easier in comparison.

"So where's your home?"

Link pointed to the left of the dock, up to his house on the hill. Medli gasped, "Wow, that place is huge! I expected you to have some small, quaint cottage or something."

"It was the only place available, truly."

Medli started running towards the house, and Link chased after her.

Once inside, Medli explored the whole place. She was enraptured. The architecture drew her in with its high, vaulted ceilings. She placed her hand on the walls and felt the wood work. The frames were dark and sturdy. She was impressed.

She was walking towards the shelves when she turned and faced Link with a wide grin on her face, "You still have the harp I made you!"

Link nodded, "Of course," he replied. He was glad she remembered.

"This looks terrible! It needs finish and polish. It's a bad design. I can carve you a much better one now." She picked it up and examined it closely, evaluating her handiwork.

"I'm going to put your bag upstairs in my room," Link interrupted. Medli whipped around, snapped back to reality. She followed Link swiftly up the stairs and glanced around his room. It was mostly bare and simplistic. _Fitting for Link_, she thought to herself. Link placed the bag on top of his straw bed. Medli's mind was racing. This was where the hero slept. And dressed. She was suddenly light-headed.

"All the fledglings will go wild when I tell them I saw _Link's bedroom_."

Link's eyebrows came together in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be so modest," Medli said, "all the Rito girls are infatuated with you."

Link frowned, "I've never even met any female Rito aside from you."

"I know that," Medli countered, "but you're a hero. And a mystery." She shrugged, as if it was obvious.

Link, however, did not find it obvious. He didn't get it. He couldn't recall ever seeing a another female Rito, let alone speaking with one.

"Oh..." he replied quietly, "well…um…let's go shopping."

Medli smiled, "Okay!"

And with that, they stepped out and began to comb the shops.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Although not a lot happened in this chapter, the following one will be much more interesting, with the wedding and such. If you could review, that would be wonderful!**


	6. Ceremony

**Hello readers. Sorry it's been ages. I was out of town for almost three weeks for winter break and then I moved into a new apartment so I've been pretty overwhelmed with that. Also, the creative juices just haven't been flowing as of late. I apologize! Hopefully this makes up for it. Thank you to all of those who put my story on Alerts, it's nice to know someone likes to read the things I produce.  
**

After what seemed like days—but was merely a few hours—the green-clad boy and beaked girl had finished their errands. Medli, indecisive as ever, got multiple gifts as she wasn't sure what would be best. She bought Tetra ChuChu potions (one of each color), a set of stationary that came with a new quill, and a small pictobox that could only hold up to five pictures at time. Finally, Medli was satisfied enough to call it quits.

"I'm famished," Medli cried, patting her belly, "Let's have dinner."

Link, always ravenous, agreed, "Let's do so. How do you feel about bread and soup? I have my grandmother's recipe."

Medli acquiesced, eager to comply with anything that would fill her grumbling stomach up.

The pair quickly dropped by the farmer's market and picked up ingredients and rushed home to begin cooking. As Link started the fire for the pot, Medli chopped vegetables. Neither spoke, both deep in thought. It was a comfortable silence.

Over the course of the dinner, Link learned a lot of things about Medli. Her parents had died from a plague that swept her island many years ago, when she was just a fledgling. That she didn't like spiders or the color orange. She enjoyed painting. She was very spiritual, and prayed to the Goddesses often. She was embarrassed about her feet, which were smaller than the average female Rito. And once, she was betrothed.

"After the Great Plague, many Rito—including my parents—were killed. We were in danger of dying out completely. The Chieftain devised a plan of arranging marriages to help our kind reproduce to escape disappearing altogether. He succeeded, and now we are flourishing. There aren't as many Rito as before, but we are getting close. This is one of the reasons the Chieftain is so respected, he helped save our race. The act was passed before my parents became infected. That is why I was promised to a man, Alari."

"Alari?"

Link tried to recall if he ever met Alari on the island.

"Yes, Alari. It is a strange name. Most Rito names are derived from Hylian, but his name is from an even more ancient language, called Latin. It means 'winged'."

"Oh," Link's eyebrows came together, confused over this language he never heard.

"I studied it during my apprenticeship. It is very old."

Link took another spoonful of soup, waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, Alari was who I was betrothed to. We were just infants when it happened. His family knew my family, and so they arranged it. There aren't classes on Dragon Roost, all people aside from the royal family are of the same social status. I've read in Hylian history of how wealthy families arrange marriages with other wealthy families, but not on our island.

"So I was paired with Alari, and we were promised to one another…" Medli stared off, not meeting Link's eyes, "but when my parents died, I became my own guardian. The Arranged Marriage Act stated that parents would choose the partner for their child, but it was not required, just strongly suggested for the sake of our race. When I claimed my own guardianship, I chose not to marry him. Not because he wasn't a good, ideal prospect, or that I wasn't attracted to him, just that I wanted to make my own decision."

Medli picked up her empty bowl and took it to the wash bin. Link said nothing. Medli sighed quietly, and then smiled brightly, "Well, thank you for this grand dinner, Link! It was delicious. I won't be hungry for weeks."

Link was astounded by her switch in mood, but nonetheless grabbed his bowl as well, and began the task of washing the dishes. Medli pulled out her harp from her back and began to play a tune. Link smiled, he liked this moment: him cleaning up after a good meal, her serenading him softly, together happily. After the dishes were drying in a wooden basin, he turned to face her. She was sitting cross-legged on his floor playing an upbeat melody. Link realized that this was an opportunity. His eyes opened wide and he placed his palm open and flat facing her as is to say, "wait" and he climbed up the ladder and started rummaging through his chest until he found it: the wind waker. He quickly walked down the ladder.

"Can you read music through a conductor's wand?"

Medli bit her lip, "Not well, but I can try."

Link closed his eyes and concentrated. He began to move his hands in small movements, slowly so Medli could follow. At first Medli just watched, blinking, not knowing what to do. Then she timidly began to play, her strums shakily filling the room. The melody started off sad. Medli watched diligently and followed his notes. Link moved quicker, now. He opened his eyes and watched Medli, who appeared engrossed with the sound. She stayed on key with his movements and the song reached a turning point, the sounds were higher, sounding light and carefree. Medli had never heard this song before, but she liked it. It was as if a story was hidden in the notes. Link's movements were getting wild now, zealous and fluid. He felt currents of passion flow through his veins and he conducted with all of his might. The song came to its crest; it climaxed and then fell, back to a slow-moving sound but not sad this time. It was more of a content sound: peaceful. Link let his hands fall. He set his wand on the squat table and sat across from Medli, cross-legged as well. He took notice of her slightly parted lips before she spoke,

"That was beautiful. Did you learn it during your journeys?"

"Yes," Link replied, shakily, feeling the adrenaline rush reach its pinnacle, "I wrote it. F-For you. I named it 'Medli's Medley'."

Meldi immediately went as red as her eyes. Her eyes widened with realization. Link placed her hands in his and leaned towards her. They both closed their eyes and their lips met. It was soft and gentle, Link pulling away after a few seconds. He looked down and put his hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry if—" Medli put her finger to his lips to quiet him, she shook her head, "No, don't apologize."

Link lay awake on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Medli was less than three feet away on Link's bed, also awake. They were both thinking about that kiss. Little was said afterwards, and they both agreed to go to bed. However, here they were both lying awake considering what happened and how it would compromise their friendship. _I cannot anticipate how uncomfortable it will be tomorrow_, Link thought to himself. _How awkward_, thought Medli, simultaneously.

The next morning, Link awoke at dawn. He was downstairs making breakfast when he heard Medli climbing down the ladder. She yawned and stretched, while he set out two plates for the two of them. He piled bread and some oatmeal on the plates, and they ate together in silence. After he finished his glass of milk and his plate was empty save some crumbs, he looked to her seriously and said, "I apologize if it wasn't up to your standards."

A blush creeped upon Medli's neck and cheeks, "Of course…it was…" she paused and thought of the correct response, "it was quite lovely, Link."

"I'm just not used to cooking for two…" Link suddenly noticed her red face, "Oh…were you referring to…last night? Oh, I meant the breakfast!"

Medli, silent for just a moment, suddenly burst into laughter, "how embarrassing!" She giggled some more as Link cracked a wide grin, immediately alleviating the tension between the both of them.

An hour later they were loaded up on Link's small boat ready to hit the road. Well, hit the sea, technically. They spent the entire length of the trip discussing what to expect of the wedding. They had to be at the location by sundown, which is when the ceremony took place. Along the way, Medli was writing in a bound book of parchment (A _journal_ she had called it, something Link had never heard of). Link sharpened and cleaned his tools while daydreaming. Half-way through the trip, they both split a hoi pear for a snack.

By the time they arrived, the duo was anxious and stiff. Link tied the boat to the dock and felt his bones crack as he stood up. He put his arms above his head and stretched to towards the heavens. Medli shook her left let that was asleep and sighed. "Whew! You must get tired of sitting in that boat all day!"

Link chuckled and nodded.

The island they arrived on was no other than the Diamond Steppe. The isle was normally deserted, but today it was filled with people celebrating and dancing. Diamond Steppe Island was known for its secret pirate weddings. Pirates would sail all across the waters to meet in this location for weddings. Link had never been to a pirate wedding, the only reason he knew such activities took place here was because he eavesdropped on all the talk when he was traveling with Tetra's crew.

Tetra saw them as they walked towards the center of the island.

"Ahoy!" She called. She looked dazzling; she was dressed similar to what she was wearing after she discovered her true name: Zelda. She was dressed in a pink dress with white accents, with the triforce symbol in various locations. Her blond hair was down, and its curly tresses fell past her shoulder. She smiled widely, "How was your journey?"

Link shrugged, saying nothing, while Medli answered with more clarity, "It was fine…uneventful."

Tetra sighed, "Sometimes I miss the good ol' days where you had to fight the sea life to get somewhere—"

The loud sound of clanging occurred and interrupted Tetra. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound, at which point Tetra explained, "Oh, those are the bells! The ceremony is about start! You two go sit down and I'll see you afterwards." She heartily slapped Link on the back in true Tetra fashion and skittered away hastily, her blond hair flowing behind her.

The pair walked towards the other guests and said hello to the pirates Link recognized from his previous journeys. Niko was the only one who appeared unchanged over time, which made Link laugh inwardly. The bells were continuing to ring, to urge the guests to their seats. Link and Medli found two chairs unoccupied and sat down quickly.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and after the pair kissed to amalgamate the marriage was when gifts were disbursed. Tetra loved her gift from Medli and hugged her tightly. "I've been in dire need of ChuChu jelly! Thanks a bunch!" Medli blushed and nodded, "I'm glad you like it."

Then Link handed Tetra her gift, an envelope. Tetra looked at the blank envelope curiously and then at Link. She ripped it open gracelessly and her eyes went wide when she read the parchment inside. "Wow, Link, this is fantastic!"

Link smiled happily, "You told me you weren't doing anything for your honeymoon, so I wanted to give you a place to stay for a while."

"A while?" Tetra replied, "this is the deed for the Private Oasis for six months!"

She jumped up and down excitedly, "I'm so happy!" She proceeded to laugh and hug her new husband and suddenly shouted, "A round of mead for everyone!" and all the pirates cheered.

An hour later, Medli and Link were both feeling fuzzy and giggly. Link—after consuming some liquid courage—placed his hand over Medli's. Her hand felt hot and soft, as if it had soaked up the sun. She looked up at him and put her hand up to his cheek. He watched her eyes as she moved her fingers up his jawline and to the curves on his pointy ears. Her thin digits traced down towards his nose, going slowly underneath his eyes that showed no sign of sleeplessness. Her pointer finger slip down the ridge of his nose and ever so slowly touch cusp of his lips, all the while unblinking. Link's heart was racing as he felt the blood pumping through his veins with exertion. He felt dizzy from her touch and the alcohol. Her face was stoic, giving no signs for him to interpret.

"Can I kiss you?" Link whispered, barely audible. Medli paused momentarily, and then nodded.

Their lips touched and they both forgot the world.

**Author's Note: If you have the time, I'd love to hear reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
